


She's not much of a talker

by whyyyyyyy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyyyyyyy/pseuds/whyyyyyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a known fact and for some reason Rachel's fine with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's not much of a talker

**Author's Note:**

> This work is... idk? It just happens. Should I have a disclaimer? I think I should. Okay disclaimer it is. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I own Quinn Fabray but ugh, I don't. Neither do I own Rachel Berry and any other characters from Glee. So yeah.

Quinn’s not much of a talker. 

It’s a known fact and for some reason Rachel’s fine with it. She said actions speak louder than words anyway. 

Rachel settles with just the touches. 

Quinn doesn’t even kiss her but it’s fine because, well, it’s Quinn and anyone is just lucky enough if she even glances a look at you. 

That’s just how it is and Rachel’s fine with it because Quinn touches her. 

Quinn. Touches. Her. 

She’ll settle with that over anything, really. 

*

The thing with Rachel is that, she figures everyone out, based on the first impressions and she’s right about 80% of the time. 

But Quinn is just…. a different person everyday and it’s killing her why she can’t just put into words who Quinn really is. 

It’s also a very confusing matter when she just lets Quinn do whatever she wants and sometimes even when Quinn’s words are very, very hurtful, she finds herself in a state of not crying at the end of the day because Quinn is just there, and she gives Rachel the look that says ‘I know I’m a bitch, I’m sorry’ and at this point it’s the only thing that keeps her going because Quinn never really apologizes. 

She takes that over anything else. 

She knows it’s not much to even settle to and sometimes she wonders if she’s a masochist. Is this really her? Does she love something that hurts her the most? 

It’s when Quinn calls her to the bathroom and locks the door and fucks her senseless, making her miss her Chemistry AP class, she finds herself giving in, and every time it passes, she resents herself for it. 

*

The third time that Quinn’s words hurt so much that she shed a few tears; the cheerleader had her in the bathroom again, fingers tangling in Quinn’s hair and breath shortening from every movement of Quinn’s fingers. 

She realizes she’s only a masochist for Quinn. 

*

Rachel thinks that she’s over Finn Hudson. He was there when she felt like the world was crumbling down but things ended pretty quickly because, well, Finn Hudson’s shoulders are the strongest that she’s ever rested her head upon but his fingers are rough and it doesn’t help that he’s always so distant. 

She’s felt like that ever since they started dating. He had her secured, safe and protected around him but he’s emotionless and he doesn’t open up. 

So she ended it with a kiss, a soft kiss that made him trembled slightly. 

She had let him go because it made sense then. It’s what she had to do. 

But then Puck throws a party. People gulp down the alcohol a lot faster than they usually do. She looks around the room and everyone seems to not be that happy, it’s then she thinks that she’s just like everyone else. 

She also thinks that she’s really over Finn Hudson but they’re standing together now, a bit buzzed from Puck’s special mix of shots and Finn’s fingers starting to resemble Quinn’s. 

When they ended up on one of the bedrooms, his antsy fingers are trying to cover her whole body, she wants to stop then, a feeling of nausea crowds from inside her stomach spreading throughout her entire body but there’s a vision of a certain blonde girl with that cheerleading uniform. It makes her even sicker. 

So she kisses him harder and he wastes no time to do the rest. 

*

The news spread like a wildfire. 

Rachel and Finn, back together. Drama. Drama. Drama. 

But she feels so numb to even deny anything and Glee club is starting to drain her out because she can’t deal with seeing Quinn anymore; to give in to those hurtful words and touches that by the end of the day she feels worthless. 

She still can’t figure things out why she still wants Quinn by her side. Her mind is overloaded with questions and for once, Glee is the last thing that she wants to do. 

She attends the club anyway. 

Finn has saved a seat for her. With the smile that proudly says ‘look, your seat, where you belong, with me’ and she doesn’t have a heart to say no and just drags herself to it instead. 

Mr. Schuester calls her to do her number and she just tells him she’s not ready. 

The room is silent, she doesn’t even know why. People are looking at her with disbelief and she just shrugs and told him she can’t stay anymore. 

He writes her the sick slip and she goes home without even looking back. 

*

There are 3 texts and she received them right after she left the club.

Two from Finn. One from Quinn. 

She doesn’t read his but she deletes hers right away. 

*

She figures that by the end of the day, things will sort out. Eventually. 

But it has been a week and the only things that are sorted are her wardrobes with color and seasonal outfits coded by her dads. They told her a bedroom resembles a person’s life. 

She had smirk at their words because; look at her, look at her neat bedroom. 

It doesn’t even come close to her life. 

If anything, it’s the exact opposite. 

*

“Where are you?” 

“Why?” 

“Are you sick?” 

“What do you need?” 

The call ends. 

Things between them have evolved from not talking to asking questions, which then leads to a reply with another question.

It is a cliché that this kind of relationship develops a questions game. 

But it’s nice to hear Quinn’s voice and the way she can’t handle the pressure of caring about her and she feels like the only appropriate way to answer Quinn’s questions is with another question. 

Only then, she feels a bit better about everything. 

*

She starts coming to school after two weeks of being ‘sick’. 

There was no explanation why the resentment to attend classes and her fathers, her lovely fathers had understandably left her alone to figure things out. 

And she did, when she walks in to Glee club that day with a smile on her face and automatically seats besides Finn. 

She doesn’t even spare a look for a certain blonde cheerleader. 

*

She has prepared a song. Of course she did. 

After those two weeks of… being alone and she literally went through all the DVDs in the house, Rachel thought after the 50th movie, that maybe, if things are a lot simpler, she can be happier. 

Things are pretty much downhill at the moment but the only way to get through it is by music. 

So she sings ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ with all her heart and gives a little extra jazz kick in the room. 

People clap and things might not be better but it will be, eventually. 

*

Finn asks her out again and she smiles, not the wide smile that says ‘yes! Take me back!’ but a smile that says ‘you’re a great guy but….’ and he frowns right at that smile. 

This time, she ends it with a tight hug. He doesn’t even tremble. 

Things are starting to make sense. 

*

She hears from Kurt who heard from Tina who heard from Mike who heard from Mercedes who heard from Sam who heard from Brittany who heard from Santana who overheard that Quinn spends her afternoon classes crying in the school’s bathroom. 

She eventually believes it when she walks passed the toilet and heard Quinn too. 

*

The parties always help ease the situations. Maybe it’s the people, or the drinks or just the light atmosphere where all you can do is actually be free and surround yourself with crowds that will drown the sorrows. 

People get together, get drunk, say things that they would never say when they’re sober, walls are crushed down and by the end of the night, things are either better or worst but at least, people could have said they tried. 

People anticipate parties. Especially Puckerman’s party. 

Rachel gets a ride from Finn, who reassures her that he just wants to stay friends. She lets him because he smiles, that shows his dimple and it only means that he’s really sincere of his words. 

When they get there, things are already heated up, drinks everywhere, music blasting through the speakers, people lying on the floor. 

Finn immediately leaves her alone, much to her relief and she grabs a bottle of beer to start things off. 

She can’t find the bottle opener but she sees someone in the kitchen. 

It sucks because Quinn is there, holding the damn opener and now staring right at her. 

*

Quinn’s lips are soft. Softer than what she had imagined. Softer than what fueled her dreams every night. 

She wants to enjoy the party, meaning, to stay away from Quinn and really just get with other people. 

It was such a close call but Quinn’s expression was something else that she couldn’t fathom. 

When she stares back, she sees the Quinn that she’s never seen before. Quinn looks so lost, at a party. It’s just so mind-blowing because parties are her sanctuary and Quinn looks nothing but a stranger. Like she doesn’t know anyone at the party when in fact, everyone there adores the living out of her. 

The staring stops when Quinn drags her to the bedroom upstairs. 

Right when the door closes, Quinn is eagerly kissing her and she immediately flinches because Quinn doesn’t kiss. This is all so overwhelming. 

“This is what you want right? You want me to kiss you. This is why you’ve been avoiding me.” 

The words that left Quinn’s mouth sound more like a statement, a convincement rather than a question. She wonders, how in the world, could words like these give a pang in her chest, a punch in her stomach and tugged at her heartstrings. 

She wants to cry, but she thinks, Quinn doesn’t deserve a single tear anymore. 

So she immediately pulls back, fists her hands and walks back home. 

*

On Monday, she finds out from Kurt that Quinn has quit the club. 

People are looking at Santana like she has done something bad and when Santana snaps some words and brings them back to reality then they shut up and let Mercedes sing a song. 

It’s her turn to spin a number and even though it’s one of her Broadway’s favorites, it turns out that Glee club isn’t the same without Quinn. 

She hates herself for even admitting to it. 

*

People thought, Quinn and Rachel don’t get along because of Finn Hudson. 

People might have been right, but Rachel doubts that their assumptions have anything to do with Quinn and her fucking in the school’s bathroom. 

It’s better this way. She wants to forget about it anyway. She needs to forget. 

Things are on the right track. 

Or so she convinces herself. 

*

On Tuesday, Quinn comes over. 

She had just finished taking a shower and when she opens the door, Quinn is crying. 

She lets her in but only after they shared the longest hug on the porch. 

*

“You should come back to Glee” she hands a glass to Quinn. 

There’s a shrug from the other girl, “I don’t feel like I belong there anymore” 

“Why not?” 

Quinn looks like she is struggling with the answer but then she says, “Glee club is for nice people. I can’t be there.” 

“Quinn, you’re nice too.” 

“No, Rachel. I’m not. I hurt you. I hurt myself.” 

She shuts her up by kissing Quinn so hard. It’s an immediate regret but Quinn reciprocates with even a harder, deeper one so she thinks it’s fine. They’re fine. 

*

They hadn’t seen each other for a few days after that, Rachel thinks it is a deserved break that they both desperately needed. 

She doesn’t know their status and she hopes that Quinn stays like the Quinn that came over on Tuesday. 

And it turns out that Quinn does, she comes back to Glee with a smile and a huge apology that she sings through a song. 

Things are really starting to make sense. 

*

Things don’t really change, just that, they do kiss now and Quinn’s a lot nicer with her words. 

They also don’t label what they are. 

The Glee members know. 

They caught them making out a few times before Mr. Schuester arrives. 

Finn didn’t talk to her for two days and on the third day, he gives her a hug and congrats her with that dimple smile. 

*

On a Friday, a day before her birthday, Quinn brought a guitar and sings her own version of Fly Me to the Moon. 

She’s smiling so wide only because Quinn never takes her eyes off of her while she is singing, plucking and strumming the guitar strings. 

At the end of the song, Quinn says I love you. 

Mr. Schuester looks so confused but everyone in the room ‘awww’ at them both, smiling, and they clap so he claps along. 

*

Yeah, Quinn’s not much of a talker. It’s a known fact and for some reason Rachel’s fine with it. 

She said actions speak louder than words anyway.


End file.
